Janyse Jaud
| birth_place = Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress, singer, songwriter, author, dancer | years_active = 1993–present | known_for = | notable_works = | website = }} Janyse Aldis Jaud (born November 26, 1969), known in her singing career as Janyse and in her movie career as Janyse Jaud, is a Canadian voice actress, dancer and singer. She is of Icelandic-French descent. As a voice actress, she tends to be cast as flirtatious women with low sultry voices. Early life Raised on a farm in Kelowna, British Columbia, Jaud started performing in theatre, music and classical ballet productions at the age of five. She wrote her first song at the age of nine and her influences are an amalgam of different artists and genres. The messages of her songs were taken from her own first hand experience, after being in a car accident. "The doctor told me that I could end up in a wheelchair, and that I should seriously consider changing careers," she recounts. "So I decided to try something that would absolutely terrify me. Stand-up comedy. It was fun and took my mind off of the seriousness of the accident. None of the things the doctor warned me of came to pass. I took care of myself and I recovered. It was from this experience that I learned that a dream can be achieved and that sometimes, it's just better to look at life in a humorous way." Career Janyse's acting has been honored under the guidance of Ivana Chubbuck, coach also to Oscar winners Halle Berry and Charlize Theron. She has appeared on-camera in television and film, danced professionally as a jazz dancer, and performed in musical theatre productions. Jaud is also a cartoon voiceover artist, working with clients such as Marvel Comics, Cartoon Network, Disney, and narrating the Emmy award-winning series "Adoption Stories".http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0413527/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Through her work in animation, Jaud met children through the Make-A-Wish Foundation and became inspired to create a children's CD to help kids, titled "The Magic of Think". "I called it The Magic Of Think because the premise is that you can think of something positively or negatively – it's your choice. But by thinking positively, it can help you gain courage and then if you just keep persisting you can achieve your dreams." The album was an immediate hit with children and their parents and was honoured to be chosen as a gift to the nominees for the GRAMMYS and OSCARS. Jaud has continued the theme of The Magic of Think project by writing two children's books and also creating a YouTube channel with nursery rhymes that inspire courage. Jaud has received awards for her songwriting from the Hollywood Music in Media Awards (Best Song), Independent Music Awards (finalist), Toronto Exclusive Magazine Awards (Best Jazz CD) The Song of the Year Awards.Finalist of "Song of the Year" She has had several of her songs placed in film and television, including works starring Pamela Anderson, Dean Cain, Chad Allen, Sally Pressman and more.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0419403/#actress She has also appeared on camera on four television series The X-Files, The Outer Limits, Double Exposure and Andromeda. Roles Anime series * Adieu Galaxy Express 999 – Metalmena * Broken Saints – Shandala Nisinu * Cardcaptors – Natasha Avalon (Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto), Additional Voices * Cybersix – Lori Anderson, Elaine, Grizelda * Dragon Ball Z – Social Worker (Ocean Dub) * Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture – Panni * Gintama° - Tae Shimura * Hamtaro – Female Veterinarian (Episode 71, Uncredited) * Highlander: The Search For Vengeance – Kyala * Human Crossing – Delinquent, Kyoshi's Mother * InuYasha – Kagura, Kanna * InuYasha: The Final Act – Kagura, Kanna * Kurozuka – Kuromitsu * Maison Ikkoku – Akemi Roppongi * MegaMan NT Warrior – Ms. Mari and Ms. Yuri * Mermaid's Scar – Misa * Monster Rancher – Mocchi, Pixie, Granity, Lilim, Poison, Lily * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge – Felicia * Ogre Slayer – Akane, Isouko, Ryoko * Ranma ½ – Hinako Ninomiya, Kin Ono, Additional voices * Saber Marionette – Bloodberry * The Story of Saiunkoku – Kocho, Lady of the Night 2 * Shakugan no Shana – Margery Daw (Season 1) * The Vision of Escaflowne – Eriya * Zoids: Fuzors – Sabre Animation series * Action Man – Asazi * The Adventures of Corduroy – Lisa * The Adventures of T-Rex – Additional Voices * Alien Racers – Talanna * Baby Looney Tunes – Baby Melissa * Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper – Palace Maid * Batman Black and White (motion comics) – Catwoman, Madame 'X', Angelica, Marilyn * Billy the Cat – Sabrina, Bonnie * The Bots Master – Lady Frenzy * Bratz Fashion Pixiez – Cymbeline * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation – Siu Lan * Class of the Titans – Medelia, Stephanie * Conan the Adventurer – Jezmine * Dragon Tales – Eunice, Windy * Ed, Edd n Eddy – Sarah, Lee Kanker * Exosquad – Sgt. Rita Torres * Fat Dog Mendoza – Additional Voices * For Better or For Worse – Shawna Marie, Sarah * Gadget and the Gadgetinis – Sandy O'Nasty * Galaxy Express 999 – Claire * G.I. Joe Extreme – Tina, Computer Agent * Hulk Vs – Lady Deathstrike, Hela * Hurricanes – Miss Espanola * The Kids from Room 402 – Melanie, Ms. Shiness * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor – Eva Braun, Maria Braun * Krypto the Superdog – Rosie * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker – Yana, Marco, Marco's Mother * Littlest Pet Shop – Phoeboe * A Monkey's Tale – Kom's Mother * Monster Mash – Spike, Mom * Monster Rancher – Mocchi, Pixie, Granity, Lilim, Poison, Lily * ¡Mucha Lucha! – Dragonfly, Zebrina Twins * My Little Pony (G3/G3.5 movies and specials) – Pinkie Pie and Scooter Sprite * Ogre Slayer – Akane, Isouko, Ryoko * Reboot – Maxine * Robin and the Dreamweavers – Flit * RoboCop: Alpha Commando – Jennifer * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends – Sh'lainn Blaze * Sabrina: The Animated Series – Leila Leigh, Bosley * Salty's Lighthouse – Sophie, Sadie * Shadow Raiders/''War Planets'' – Jewelia * Skysurfer Strike Force – Cerina, Sliced Ice/Kim * Space Strikers – Dana * Spider-Man Unlimited – Lizard Woman * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures – Orange Blossom, Berrykin, Sadie * Street Fighter – Celia, Mailei, Sachi * A Tale of Two Kitties – Aunt Lucy * Tayo the Little Bus – Speedy * Tom and Jerry Tales – Kitty * Trouble Chocolate – Mint * Trollz – Snarf * Twisteeria – Loretta Fish, Batty * Ultimate Book of Spells – Cassy * The Vision of Escaflowne – Eriya * The Wacky World of Tex Avery – Raquel, Tour Guide * X-Men: Evolution – Taryn, Riley's Friend, Amy * The Power of Animals – Tina Stone Video games * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall – Lee Kanker * Devil Kings – Puff * Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers – Sarah, Lee Kanker * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures – Sarah, Lee Kanker * InuYasha: Feudal Combat – Kagura * Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask – Kagura Live-action * Andromeda – Secretary, Voice Artist, Pax Magellanic Avatar (on camera) / Dawn, Clarion of Loss, Cavava (voice) * Butterfly on a Wheel – Sarah (voice) * Double Exposure – Wife * The Karate Dog – Mary Beth (voice) * The Outer Limits – Counselor (episode: "Beyond the Veil") * The X-Files – Nurse * World Trade Center – Oliver Stone (voice) Discography * I Had To Say... YES (2010) * The Magic Of Christmas (2007) * The Magic Of Think (2008) * Best Friend Forever (remix) (2010) * Dreamers (2008) * Dreamers (radio mix) (2012) References External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:20th-century Canadian singers Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian singers Category:Actresses from British Columbia Category:Canadian pop singers Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian video game actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Canadian people of French descent Category:Canadian people of Icelandic descent Category:Musicians from Kelowna